Sweeney & Nellie
by Lurhien
Summary: Serie de Drabbles que siguen el patrón Sweeney-Nellie-Objeto-Lugar.
1. NavajaBarbería

_Este fic se me ocurrió cuando leí el fic "Severus y Hermione" de Hermioneblack88._

_Para poder yo continuarlo tenéis que decirme un lugar y un objeto y yo escribiré otro drabble con esa información: Sweeney-Nellie-Objeto-Lugar_

_**Objeto: Navaja**_

_**Lugar: Barbería**_

--

**_Navaja/Barbería_**

Nellie le vio salir a la calle, iba a por más crema de afeitar y tan solo le conllevarían unos quince minutos.

Así que corrió y se metió en su cuarto y se arregló un poco: se retocó el maquillaje, se puso un poco de colonia y se retocó también el pelo. Después subió a toda prisa a la barbería, todavía tenía algunos minutos de ventaja y sacó una de las navajas que quedaban en la caja ya que Sweeney siempre llevaba dos consigo y se acercó a la ventana para ver cuando llegara.

Pasados cinco minutos le vio venir de una calle cercana a la calle Fleet y llevaba consigo un paquete envuelto en papel, la crema que había ido a comprar.

Nellie se colocó rápidamente al lado de la silla y de espaldas a la puerta y se puso a jugar con la navaja cuando escuchó los pasos de su vecino subiendo las escaleras, ahora debía actuar. Sweeney abrió rápidamente la puerta y Nellie, actuando, se sobresaltó y dio un pequeño salto con el que se le escurrió la navaja y se cortó la mano.

- ¡Ah!- respondió al dolor.

- ¿Pero qué…?- Sweeney dejó el paquete y se acercó a examinar la herida.

- Lo siento, no debí subir, todo es culpa mía- decía sonrojada mientras Sweeney le tocaba delicadamente la mano.


	2. HarinaCocina

Objeto: Harina

Lugar: Cocina

* * *

Ya era de noche pero esa noche no tenía sueño así que, aburrida, decidió hacer un pastel, haber si le entraba sueño haciendo algo.

Empezó a colocar en la encimera todo lo que necesitaría: agua, huevos, levadura, azúcar, chocolate… harina. No la encontraba por ninguna parte cuando calló en que la había colocado en el estante de arriba por que no le quedaba hueco abajo. Se acercó al mueble y abrió la puerta.

"Genial"- pensó pues estaba arriba del todo y no llegaba con el brazo.

En ese momento abrieron la puerta de la cocina y entró alguien.

- Señora Lovett, ¿está bien?- preguntó Sweeney que se había alertado de los ruidos.

- Sí, sí. Es que no llego a coger la harina- dijo y señaló arriba.

Sweeney extendió el brazo y la cogió sin problemas, después, se la dio a Nellie que empezó a la fabricación de la tarta.

El barbero seguía parado cerca suyo observándola cuando, por un movimiento erróneo de ella, le cayó encima bastante harina.

- Lo siento, lo siento- se disculpaba y se acercó a él para intentar quitarle la harina.

- ¿Lo siento?- el fue rápido hasta la encimera, cogió más harina y se la echó encima a ella.

Sweeney empezó a reírse pero se le acabó la gracia cuando le cayó de nuevo harina.


	3. FrutillaCocina

**Objeto: Frutilla**

**Lugar: Cocina **(Por favor, mirar los RR e intentad no repetir a no ser que no queden más posibilidades, lo que veo imposible)

* * *

-Grrr- gruñó la tripa de Sweeney.

Ese día no había probado bocado, no tenía hambre, pero ahora eso le pasaba factura.

Bajó con prisa las escaleras de la barbería y entró en el emporio, encontraría algo de comer. Siguió caminando y atravesó el salón de su vecina y se metió en la cocina. Dentro estaba Nellie que se asustó un poco por la intrusión.

- ¿Se puede saber que hace entrando así a los sitios, señor T?- le regañó ella.

- Es que…- pero otro gruñido de su tripa lo aclaró todo.

- Oh, ya veo- sonrió- puede tomar lo que quiera.

- Bien- recorrió con la mirada toda la cocina, no había nada visible para comer y tampoco quería pedirle a su vecina que le preparara nada pero en el frutero se hallaba la única fruta que quedaba en la casa, una preciosa manzana roja.

Se dispuso a cogerla cuando otra mano se le adelantó y la cogió. Siguió la manzana y vio como Nellie le daba un mordisco.

Cuando hubo tragado sonrió pícaramente y le tendió la manzana a Sweeney. Este la cogió y vio marcharse a la panadera por la puerta de la cocina.


	4. CamaHabitación de Nellie

En este he incluido al espejo, lo siento pero no me salía de otra forma.

Y quiero decirle a "yooo ( xD )" que por favor, me escriba cual es su correo y así podré ayudarla.

**Objeto: Cama**

**Lugar: Habitación de Nellie**

* * *

- Ya le dije yo que ese espejo no me daba buena espina- le regañaba Nellie sentada en una silla junto a su cama.

- Ya, claro- respondió Sweeney con sus escuetas respuestas.

El espejo de la barbería estaba roto, sí, pero un día terminó por caérsele todos los trozos al suelo y en una de esas Sweeney pisó uno, se escurrió y cayó al suelo, encima de los demás trozos de espejo.

- Tiene suerte de que poco después subiera- dijo Nellie mientras le acercaba un vaso con agua.

- ¿Por qué?- dijo él y bebió un poco.

- Con los tiempos que corren una hemorragia de esas podría haberle causado la muerte- y soltó un gran bostezo así que se acurrucó en la silla.

- Señora Lovett… amm… ¿no querría…? Por que ahí va a dolerle la espalda y…

- Sí que quiero- dijo y se levantó de la silla y se metió entre las sabanas junto con su barbero preferido.


	5. EspaguetisRestaurante

**Objeto: Espaguetis**

**Lugar: Restaurante**

* * *

Una gota comenzó a caer por su frente pero la quitó rápido. Estaba nervioso, era la primera vez que salía con alguien después de lo de Lucy…

Y encima a un restaurante.

- ¿Qué va a tomar la pareja?- Sweeney quiso rectificar pero la voz de Nellie lo adelantó.

- Espaguetis a la boloñesa- respondió la dulce voz de la panadera y el camarero se marchó- Sweeney, ¿estás bien?

- ¿Eh…? Sí, sí- y desvió la mirada a otras mesas en las que las parejas se divertían.

- Sweeney, se que estás nervioso, si quieres nos vamos y….

- ¡No!- en ese momento apareció el camarero (que rápido).

- Su cena- la sirvió y se marchó a atender a otras mesas.

Los dos olvidaron el nerviosismo de Sweeney y siguieron con la cena hablando de algo en concreto y de nada a la vez.

Una vez que hubieron acabado de cenar Sweeney pagó y se marcharon a casa de la mano aunque la de Sweeney temblaba de vez en cuando un poco.

* * *

Se que he estado mucho tiempo sin subir nada pero es que entre el aburriemiento de no hacer nada en verano y el calor no se me ocurría nada, así que ahora intentaré, después de hacer más drabbles que me propusisteis, subir algun capitulo más antes de irme de vacaciones D


	6. Marco de ventanaHabitación de Toby

**Objeto: Marco de Ventana**

**Lugar: Habitación de Toby**

* * *

Ya sospechaba de las desapariciones y de que no bajaran casi nunca los clientes del barbero así que Sweeney, con las excusas de su vecina, tubo que acabar con el crío.

De eso había pasado ya seis meses pero un pequeño hueco en su corazón no se podía llenar ni con el amor reciente y escueto del barbero. Y eso pensaba todos los días que iba a limpiar su habitación, aunque no hubiera nadie había que hacerlo.

Ese día se encontraba limpiando los cristales de la ventana cuando Sweeney apareció por la puerta:

- Todavía le hechas de menos…

- Sí- y una lágrima se le escapó respondiéndola su amante con un casto abrazo.

- Pero sabes que tenía que hacerlo por nuestro bien- Nellie asintió con la cabeza y Sweeney se despidió con un beso en la frente.

- Por nuestro bien- repitió ella apoyada en el marco de la ventana cuando él ya se hubo marchado- por nuestro bien…

Acabó de limpiar el marco y decidió que ya había limpiado lo suficiente.

* * *

Se que cada vez me salen más cortos pero la cuestión es que no encuentro demasiada inspiración. Si me dejarais muchos RR quizá los pueda hacer el doble de largos... (se que soy muy chantajista)


	7. JabónCuarto de baño

**Objeto: Jabón**

**Lugar: Cuarto de baño**

**

* * *

  
**

"_Malditas camisas"_ repetía una y otra vez aquella afamada panadera que por las tardes tenía que rebajarse a descuartizar y quemar cuerpos. Pero lo peor, o al menos para ella, era sacar los restos de sangre de las camisas del señor Todd.

Sus amigas le habían recomendado que utilizase un jabón determinado que, según ellas, era capaz de quitar todo tipo de manchas. Aquella tarde lo probó no sin antes dejarse una buena parte de sus ahorros en él.

- ¿Señora Lovett?- preguntó después de llamar a la puerta del baño- ¿puedo...?

- ¡Pase pase!- respondió sin moverse de la tina donde se hallaba agachada frotando con fuerza.

- Yo...- se sonrojó al ver la posición de su vecina- solo quería mis camisas pero ya veo que no ha acabado- se dio la vuelta para salir.

- ¿Cómo que no están?- tiró la pastilla de jabón al suelo y se levantó- ¿pero usted que se cree? ¡Me tiro todo el santo día limpiando sus camisas, no me deja tiempo para nada más y encima se queja!

- ¡Señora Lovett, no hace falta que ponga ese tono de voz!- se adelantó un poco.

- ¡Deje de quejarse! ¡Es mi casa y puedo hacer todo lo que me de...!- dio otro paso con la mala pata de dejar su pie izquierdo justo encima del jabón que rápidamente se deslizó haciendo que Nellie se cayera al suelo llevándose consigo a Sweeney- ...la gana- acabó en un susurro encima de su vecino.

* * *

1º- ¡¡¡¡MATADME!!!!

2º- Lo de arriba viene a que os he abandonado durante mucho tiempo, aunque no tanto como antes, a sido por un viaje y por pereza.

3º- Podeis seguir dandome lugares y objetos y a esa chica que me dijo que los hiciera más largos... lo siento, son drabbles =D

4º- Gracias a los que seguis ahí y... ¡RR!


	8. NavajaSalón

¡Segundo del día! Y habrá tercero...

ACLARACIÓN: Dije que NO se podía repetir. Nell ha pedido navaja que ya estaba dicha y otra autora a pedido baño. Solo por esta vez voy a hacer una excepción incluyendo los dos, solo esta vez ¬¬ Y otra cosa, otra autora me dijo que pusiera preservativo o prueba de embarazo, en aquella época no existiman asique...

* * *

**Objeto: Navaja**

**Lugar: Salón, al lado de la chimenea y hace MUCHO calor**

- Joder que frío...- murmuraba Nellie mientras se acercaba a la chimenea del salón y se sentaba enfrente.

Últimamente hacía cada vez más frío ya que estaban muy próximos al invierno. Fuera se escuchaban las hojas de los árboles agitándose como locas, las ventanas sueltas chocando unas con otras y de vez en cuando algo que salía volando y se estampaba con una pared.

--------------

- Joder que frío...- murmuró Sweeney cuando entró en el salón para sentarse cerca de la chimenea.

Se encontró a su compañera acurrucada en el suelo y tiritando. Se acercó y se sentó junto a ella. Después colocó su cabeza entre sus piernas (no penséis mal) y se dispuso a acariciarla. Estuvieron así un rato los dos, ella dormida y el acariciándole la cara hasta que ella se movió un poco y el paró por miedo a que se despertara.

- No pares...- susurró antes de volver a quedarse dormida.

Pero él ya no acariciaba su rostro, ahora acariciaba su navaja, su fiel amiga.

* * *

Ahora me doy cuenta que cada vez los hago más cortos =S En el siguiente el doble!


	9. FresasSuelo

El tercero de hoy, ya me podréis dar una ración triple de reviews, ¿no?

* * *

**Objeto: Fresas**

**Lugar: Suelo**

**

* * *

  
**

Observaba con mirada ausente el retrato de su difunto esposo, Albert. Ya llevaba mucho tiempo muerto, le había dado tiempo para fijarse en otros.

- ¿Qué haces?- preguntó el barbero mientras la abrazaba por detrás y miraba también el cuadro.

- ¿Crees que debo echarle de menos?- preguntó dándose la vuelta.

- Mm...- se hizo el remolón- no lo se- y la llevó de la mano hasta el salón donde un pequeño plato con rojas fresas les esperaba.

- ¡Fresas!- corrió a comerse una- todavía te acuerdas...

Sweeney se sentó a su lado y le quitó la fresa que estaba apunto de comerse y se la metió en su propia boca.

- Ladrón...

- Te he oído- y cogió otra pero esta vez se la dio a ella que se la comió de un bocado.

Estuvieron repitiendo ese proceso varias veces hasta que en un mordisco, Nellie dejó que se saliera un poco de zumo por sus labios y Sweeney fue rápidamente a quitárselo con los suyos.

Él la arrinconó suavemente en el suelo mientras ella le quitaba desesperadamente el chaleco.

- Todavía no hemos acabado con las fresas- respondió Sweeney mientras cogía otra.


End file.
